


Hypnos

by Shadowdianne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams are unpredictable and when two sources of extreme power come close it’s just as extreme how the dreams of those sources end and grow…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypnos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As usual I don’t own nor Regina nor Emma, but I’m planning something to steal them from Adam’s and Eddie’s claws.  
> A/N I’m realizing that I’m having a lot of ideas with sleeping, maybe my brain is telling me that I need to sleep….

_Dreams are as flexible as we let them to be, that was one of the very first rules that Regina learnt under Rumplestiskin hand: Dreams were one of the most pure and simple ways of magic, once that even the ones who didn’t even knew how to use magic could use._

_That’s how the fairies could grant wishes, because those wishes had been dreams before they heard them._

_Dreams are unpredictable and when two sources of extreme power come close it’s just as extreme how the dreams of those sources end and grow…_

The first time it happened Regina refused to see anything about it, she tried, and successfully managed, to make herself think that it has happened only because some kind of magic fluctuation that both Emma and she had suffered.

So the very first time that Regina opened her eyes to find herself in Emma’s bedroom with the blonde snoring softly at her side, a smile on her lips and one hand pressing against the brunette’s body the older woman only stood up and descended the stairs, praying that no one was awake at those hours.

She didn’t think about how pleasant her dreams had been or how well rested she felt.

The second time it happened it was Emma who found herself in Regina’s bed, the older woman founding herself being the spooned one as Emma had her nose buried into her dark locks. Both of them didn’t really talk about it and the young woman refused to make eye contact with Regina for a few days.

Something that made the brunette miss her. Albeit she didn’t admit it.

The third time it happened they were on Regina’s couch when both of them opened their eyes. It was Regina who woke up first and she took her time removing herself from Emma’s embrace, the taller woman clutching her tightly against her skin.

They didn’t even knew what had happened but it was Emma the one who smiled when she awoke and Regina decided to not start worrying for something that seemed to happen sporadically.

The fourth time it was something more drastic as Regina found herself awakening into Emma’s tent, both Henry and the blonde had decided to be on camping for a few days and when Regina found herself in there she didn’t even thought twice before evaporating into thin air, Emma’s questions resonating after her.

And Regina started wondering is those accidents really meant something.

At the fifth time she was mostly prepared when she awoke and felt the warmth that she had grown to link to Emma’s embrace, the little roughness of the blanket already signaling that she was the one who had moved, again.

She even permitted herself a few seconds of luxury as she stayed there.

And that was the time that Snow White decided to wake up Emma.

At the sixth time, and after a few heated words with the Charming’s, she decided that it was time to talk to Emma about their dreams, the blonde just awaked as her green eyes tried to recognize something from Regina’s dorm.

And when it turned out that Emma didn’t know what was happening she decided to go the source, the fairies; the ones that could make dreams true, and ask a few questions here and there.

The seventh time came the same night that she returned from her talk with Blue, the fairy smug in her promises that she didn’t know what Regina was talking about. The brunette felt once again in the middle of Emma’s embrace, the strong arms encircling her frame as the blonde’s lips were pressed against her temple, a soft smile caressing Regina’s skin when Emma touched her.

This time Regina didn’t even try to go away, Emma’s sweet scent making her feel more relaxed that she had even thought possible.

The eighth time it happened it was Emma who opened her eyes first and as the blonde eyed the older woman curiously she found herself smiling: Regina’s features softened with sleep and a few strands of hair framed her closed eyes.

This time Regina found herself looking at two green eyes that smiled shyly before blinking away; both women didn’t talk to each other that morning but Emma hugged Regina quickly before returning to her apartment, leaving behind a flustered brunette who kept staring at the vacant spot that had been Emma for a few seconds before returning back to the reality.

The ninth time Regina woke up first but after checking that Emma’s door was closed she resumed sleeping, too tired to even want to process what was happening anymore, the blonde’s soft breathing making her returning back to sleep in minutes.

It was Emma who woke up a couple of hours later and she pressed her lips to Regina’s temple before getting up, the brunette’s body feeling the loss of contact and making the woman woke up.

They looked at each other, chocolate against green, and blushed softly before proceeding which was quickly becoming their morning routine, none of them talked about how they didn’t even feel bothered by it anymore.

The tenth name it happened Regina woke up at daybreak, the gentle glow of morning illuminated Emma features through the half-closed blinders of her bedroom, the taller woman sleeping with her face buried in which now was the blonde’s side of Regina’s bed.

And as the brunette took her time to watch at the sleeping from of the younger woman she felt herself smiling at the gentle snores that came from Emma’s mouth, half-hidden in the satin pillow.

This time when she tried to wake Emma the woman merely kissed her cheek and kept sleeping peacefully.

The eleventh time it happened both women woke up at the same time, their eyes meeting as sleepy smiles crossed their lips in gentle recognition.

And as Regina nodded to the younger woman she suddenly recalled her dreams for the first time: Emma.

So while the blonde hugged her more tightly against her in a reflex motion Regina launched forward and kissed the woman. And Emma returned the kiss with as much passion as the brunette.

The next time it happened both women laughed heartedly before returning back to sleep, their intertwined bodies refusing to let go the pleasant dreams.


End file.
